A Pink Haired Girl And A ColdHearted Prince
by Sakura1106
Summary: Mimi changed herself to prevent dangers to everyone. Now she has joined the bladebreakers Wow,Angel you changed herself back? asked Brunette Yes. said Angel. What will happen? And what about Kai?
1. A New Beginging

A Pink Haired Girl And A Cold-Hearted Prince.

I own, Mimi (OC) and any new characters, ok? No flames though, im new.

And I couldn't think of a another name LMAO. Hmmmmmmm.. Lets start now.P.S This the 3 season just letting you know.

Disclaimer-I do not own,Beyblade or anything else sept for maybe the bit beast

I made up lets get started!

A young quiet girl was awakened by her older sisters shrill screaming apparently her parents

were murdered. Since then she was quiet as girl can be.

"MIMI HIKARI, WAKE UP!"Yelled an annoyed, Milly

"I'm coming," yelled, Mimi, grumply getting out of bed.

She then took a short shower then walked downstairs with her uniform on.

Mimi had long pink hair and dark pink eyes (couldn't get another description, sorry)

Even though she had a sister she looked nothing like her, Milly had light shiny blonde hair

and emerald green eyes. Mily was also wearing light pink lipgloss (believe me I AM not girly!)

Mimi sat at the table today's breakfast was pancakes with lots of Maple Syrup.

"Yum!"She said eating so quickly that pieces flew all over the place.

Milly, just stared at her, her younger sis can be so well. So messy

Even though, Mimi….was organized most of the time.

"What?" Mimi asked her mouth full of food and looking up from her plate.

"Nothing,"Milly said starting to eat her food.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Mimi, walked to the door her fork half-though her mouth.

She opened her to see best friend, Brunette.

She had light brown hair witch ended in white tips she also had almond-like,

eyes.

"Hey." She said but then sweat-dropped "You, might want to take that

fork out of your mouth."

"Huh? What fork?" She asked.

Everyone present did an anime fall.

"Ohhhhhhhh, you meant this one." She said taking it out of her mouth.

"Eh, hehe" Her friend stuttered.

Mimi, just went back to the table took her plate threw it in the sink

and got her bag she also put on her shoes and rushed out the door.

"Lets go!" she said completely forgetting her lunch.

"You forgot your lunch.." said Milly slightly sweat-dropping

"Oh, right" she walking back to get her lunch and making sure

she did not forget anything else

"And be back by 6:00 o'clock tonight" Milly said

"Ya..ya" she replied. And walked right out

"And are you going to be with the bladebreakers?"Asked, Milly

Mimi stopped in her tracks. She sort of shook.

"Are you all right?" asked, Brunette worried about her friend. She just remembered, Tyson's

harsh words.

_Flashback_

_An annoyed, Tyson yelled at her "Listen im getting tired of you and your advice!"_

"_But-" she began the rest of the team was looking by now. "Why, don't you just leave!_

_your just annoying!" "Listen-" Ray began. "Shut it, Ray!"Tyson, yelled, Ray looked stunned_

"_Fine." She began "If you hate my so much then ill leave," She replied. "Wait," Hiro said._

_But she left without another word and ran off with tears in her eyes. "Tyson!" Hilary said annoyed "She was only helping!"_

_The rest of the team felt sorry for, Mimi. But Kai did not show the slightest sign._

_End of Flashback_

"Probably. not…and im alright," she said answering both questions.

"Ok.. Then, lets get going,"Said, Brunette as they made there way to school.

Milly,looked at her sis worried just as she left the door…

Thas all for chapter 1 hope you like it and here are the profiles for my characters and please review it would be kind of you!

Name: Mimi Hikari

Age: 13

Bitbeast: Singing Dolphin and Rainbow Tiger they are super rare

more info will be in later chapters.

Favorite Color: any light shade of purple and blue.

Born: May 26 1992

How Mimi looks like: Long Pink hair usually in a ponytail. Has 2 dark pink eyes.

Personality: Always kind to anything even if she is angry.

Name: Milly Hikari

Age: 16

Bitbeast: Bilizzard Dragon, this dragon could use any ice or water related attacks

It could easily confuse an opponent, if you were to battle, Milly, well be careful this girl

will leave icy chills going down your spine.

Born: July 13 1989

How, Milly looks like: short shiny blonde hair, bright emerald green eyes and always

were's light pink lipgloss.

Personality: Always kind and nice mostly bossy but watch out when she is angry-she's a whole new

person.

Name: Brunette Waters

Age: 14

Bitbeast: Snow Husky, this Husky is really cute but don't be fooled it can use any, Wind, Ice and Water attacks. This girl is super cool and super sweet but just don't be fooled-cause you'll feel sorry when you lose!

Born: April 31 1991

How, Brunette looks like: Long light brown hair that ends in white tips and beautiful almond eyes.

Personality: She can be dry and rude most of the times but other than that she is kind sweet and super cool!

Please read and review it would be really kind of you


	2. Enemys and Friends

A Pink Haired Girl And A Cold-Hearted Prince

This my second ch. there will be some new characters enjoy! (Oh and, Mimi has Neko-jin senses imagine her without the ears, tail AND fangs).

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade sept for maybe any new characters and the bitbeasts

I made up hear we go!

Chapter 2

"What?" asked Mimi before she left the door.

Her sister didn't answer instead she cleaned the table.

"Whatever" she said walking out.

Brunette rolled her eyes before walking after her friend. Milly then looked at the clock

"OH MY GOD! IS 9:00! IM SO GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" Milly yelled.

Just then the phone rang she kept yelling and fumbling before saying

"Hello?" but no one answered. "Geez they didn't have to cut me off!" she said clearly pissed off.

She then ran to look for her keys. Just then the door bell ran she opened the door apparently she

had found her keys. But no one was there. "Thas strange.." she muttered under her breath.

but then came to her senses.

Meanwhile…

Mimi and Brunette were walking down the road when they came face-to-face with Lilac there

enemy and most popular girl in school. Brunette gave her death glare.

"Well, well. Well is the 2 trash friends." Said Lilac smirking.

"Whats it to you trash face!" Brunette stated

Lilac growled she had light brown hair with dark brown highlights her hair looked like it would shatter with the slightest touch. She also had on clear lipgloss and but on blush and powder.(and has dark brown eyes)

She played with her hair, "Even if I am a trash face, people still like me, "she said in whiny kind of voice.

"Ya, they probably like you because they feel so sorry for you!" Brunette said dryly.

Lilac, growled just then Lilac younger sister, Lily both Mimi and Brunette liked her and she was a friend of theres. Lily had dark brown hair and light brown highlights. She was really friendly with them.

"Hey guy's wuz up?" Greeted Lily.

"Nothing, just killing, Trash Face." Brunette stated.

"What! HEY!Don't kill her without me!"Lily said running over to them.

"Great!" Lilac said rolling her eyes.

"So..What are you guys talking about..?"said a rude voice.

"That sounds like.." Brunette began.

"Kai.."Mimi finished.

"Good guess.."Kai said coming out of the shadows.

"Hello. Honey" Lilac said grabbing is arm.

Basically she thought, Kai was hers but Kai didn't agree.

"Will you get off of me?" he asked rudely.

The girl winced before letting him go but when she let him go, Kai met Mimi's gaze.

"Uh…hi..?" she said weakly.

"Why weren't you at yesterdays practice?"

"I.. I.." she stammered. "I thought I was kicked out of the team."

"Your not kicked out unless I say so," he snapped at her.

She winced before saying "Im sorry" she muttered.

"Whatever just don't miss today's practice." he said rudely.

"Uh..Uh alright." she mumbled.

"Good." He said turning around walking right into Brunette.

"Great." He said "Another Crazy fan girl."

Brunette huffed before saying "Im not crazy and Im not your fan girl." she replied simply.

Kai then gave her a move-or-you-will-die look.

Brunette replied by giving him a look that said: no-will-not-move-Kai-Hiwatari look.

Just then a sliver and gray beyblade came flying by Mimi slicing her cheek witch then began bleeding. Just then the blader who was responsible came running.

"Im sorry!" said the blader; it was a young girl with Violet hair that went up to her waist and dark Violet eyes she was wearing light violet glasses to but it looked cute on her, her clothes were a blue tank top she was wearing a white t-shirt under it. She was also wearing denim jeans that ended at her ankles. She was wearing blue sneakers to.

Her eyes widened "Mimi..?" she gasped.

Well thas the end of this chappied plz read and review


	3. Misterious People

A Pink Haired Girl And A Cold-Hearted Prince

My third ch. there will be some new characters enjoy! (Oh and, Mimi has Neko-jin senses imagine her without the ears, tail AND fangs).

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade sept for maybe any new characters and the bit beasts

I made up hear we go!

Chapter 3

Her eyes widened "Mimi..?" she gasped.

"Ya.. Who are you?" she asked squinting.

"Don't you remember me!"

"What's your name?" Mimi asked.

"Violet, Violet Rose?" the girl replied.

"Move three steps to the right.." Mimi said calmly.

"Uh.. Ok, 1,2,3." She said talking three steps to the right.

Just then a huge boulder came crashing down where, Violet was before.

"Eek!"Violet said.

"You know she just saved your life you could at least show a little gratitude," Brunette said coldly.

"Um..Right..Thank you very much!" Violet said bowing he head in respect.

"Aw. No sweat! Is my job…hey now I remember!You're that girl who I met during the championship's!" she said tilting her head.

"Yep!" she squeaked. "I'm glad I met you again! You were really kind to me im really grateful" she said picking up her beyblade which was silver and gray.( A/N mention it before.)

"Anyhow I gotta go.. See ya!" she said running away.

"What was that about?" asked Brunette dumbfounded

"I sure as hell don't want to know." Kai said

"Man, you got a rude attitude did you know that?" said Mimi.

Kai smirked "Yes."

"Ughh…" she said in reply.

"Whatever lets going.." Brunette said

Mimi stared at him for while before walking away.

0o0o0o0

Up in the trees…A mysterious shadow..

"We have found her!" the man whispered furiously in a walkie-talkie.

"Excellent.." replied the voice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At school….

Mimi walked up to Brunette, who was cursing loudly.

"Uh..Brunette..whats wrong?" squeaked Mimi she knew her friend would burst in anger if she asked questions like that.

Brunette slammed her locker shut.

"If you _wanna _know is the _stupid _teacher!" she said, she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"What did she do?" asked Mimi asked, she had her book in a particular schoolgirl way.

"If you _wanna _know, then is later!" Brunette said coldly, and then she left to go to her 'horrible' drama class.

"…." Was all that Mimi could say as she left for her Math class.

She sighed as she looked out the nearest window beside her looking out peacefully when something interrupted her thoughts-the school bell.

'Finally, schools over-but still I have a lot of school torture-homework.'

"Lets go…" she said to Brunette and Lily.

Lily nodded her head-and Brunette did nothing.

They were walking when to shadow appeared before them.

"Mimi Hikari, we have been ordered to capture you and you sister." they said in unison.

Well thas all for this chappie! Yay please review!


	4. The Stupid Ninja Brother's!

A Pink Haired Girl And A Cold-Hearted Prince

My third ch. there will be some new characters enjoy! (Oh and, Mimi has Neko-jin senses imagine her without the ears, tail AND fangs).

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade sept for maybe any new characters and the bit beasts

I made up hear we go!

Chapter 4

"Mimi Hikari, we have been ordered to capture you and you sister." they said in unison.

Mimi, sweat-dropped before saying, "They sent the Stupid Ninja Brothers? Oh, come on! How low can they get?"

"WE' RE NOT, STUPID!" they screamed at her, blowing her hair back.

"Well..?", said Mimi

The two Ninja's looked at her confused.

" See.. your suppose to capture me but your just standing there. You are stupid."

"Maybe we are s---" one of the Ninja's began.

"No were not! Get her!" they other screamed.

"Im.. going to love kicking your butt..!" she said full of enthusiasm

After a few minutes..

The 2 Ninja's were down

"Mission failed sir" they said simontainsly in there walkie-talkies

"WHAT!" he shouted "I shouldn't have trusted you.." with that he turned it off.

"Who was that? And were do you come from?" asked Brunette coldly

"I will not answer." Brunette than gave him a cold stare.

"Okay, Okay!" he said afraid he might die young.

"We work for B&B", Mimi gasped and started running "Well whatever." They said in unison and disappeared

"Wait up!" Lilly said. Since Mimi was running toward her house, Lilly and Brunette started running after Brunette with a sigh. Finally they reached Mimi's house just to find the door unlocked they went inside just to find that Milly was taped up. Mimi gasped. Just then Brunette and Lily gasped luckily for them the Bladebreakers catched up.

"What the-? This is not cool" said Tyson

"Yeah!" Daichi agreed.

They all looked in front of them just to find to violet-haired men…

This is my 4th chapter sorry it took so long but im busy well please review!


	5. The walk

A Pink Haired Girl And A Cold-Hearted Prince

My 5th ch. enjoy! (Oh and, Mimi has Neko-jin senses imagine her without the ears, tail AND fangs).

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade sept for maybe any new characters and the bit beasts

I made up hear we go!

Chapter 5

"We'd thought you'd come here in time," said Voltaire, with an evil smirk.

"Ahh," she nearly screamed, she was going to turn around and run but Voltaire

grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Let, me go you strange weirdo," she glared at him

"No" Mimi just growled at him, she was getting sick of him holding her,

so she just stepped on his toe he screeched at her and threw her into the

air. Managing to do a summersault she landed on her feet.

Milly managed to get untied some how and had snuck to the kitchen,

grabbed a frying and was know screaming:

"FIRST YOU BARGE INTO MY HOUSE, NEARLY HURT MY SISTER, AND TIE

ME UP! YOU HONESTY THINK IM GOING TO LET YOU LIVE?"

With that she chased, Boris and Voltaire they both ran out of the house in panic, Milly

got to clunk them at least once in the head. After a few hours she came back sweaty

and tired the frying pan was also broken.

XxoOXxoO Meanwhile outside…

Mimi was sitting outside staring at the sky, when someone interrupted her thoughts.

It was, Rei.

"Hey, Mimi Im just letting you know were going to be staying over for the night," he said

It took a while for her to realize what he said.

"Oh, I see." She finally said "It's fine with me"

Rei felt suspicious "Are you alright?"

"Huh, yes Im fine." she smiled reassuring him.

"Alright" he said walking back inside, Kai was watching from the distance

he to also felt suspicious. After a while, Mimi stood up she decided to go for a walk

to clear her mind.

'I wonder where I should I go….' she suddenly bumped into Max.

"Hey, sorry about that." Max apologized handing out his hand to help her get up

"It's okay." She said accepting his apology. She got up dusting herself off.

"So, where are you going?" he asked

"A walk," she answered

"Oh, well Im heading that way, I'll see you at your house. Later."

"Ok, bye." 'Now what was I thinking? Oh, yeah. Where should I go? The park seems to be empty

today.' She suddenly looked it up it seems to be cloudy. But she ignored it her instincts told her

that it was going to rain. She decided to take a quick walk but to late it was already raining.

The rain poured on her hard; within a few minutes she was soaking wet. She decided to take her

time and to not rush, since she was already wet.

Meanwhile at her house…

Milly was still staring out of the window, worried about her little sister. Where she was and what she was doing and if she was alright. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, which startled her. She was surprised to see that the person that had startled her was, Tyson's older brother,

Hiro

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come back soon."

"I hope…" Milly replied.

The rain was getting worse by the minute. Mimi hurried back home she slipped at least twice once.

Once on a banana, and one more on a rock. She knocked on the door gently two times. The person that answered the door was, Milly.

"Holy Maco" She breathed

"Hehe." She grinned.

"Why didn't you come back when the storm started?" Her sister asked.

"I enjoyed the rain." She laughed, after that her sister dragged her in.

"Hillary, throw me a towel!" Milly yelled upstairs. Immediately a towel landed and covered

her face. Milly took the towel off her face and wrapped it around her sister.

"Stay here." She ordered her.

"Okay." She shrugged. After a few minutes Milly shouted from upstairs:

"Come to your room, I've layed out new clothes for you!" Mimi quickly ran upstairs.

Before she went, Kai spotted her

"Where in the world were you?" when he asked that Mimi, was so shocked she fell off the stairs

"Ahhhh." She screamed. Kai open his arms and caught her before she could hurt herself. She immediately blushed red

"Um..a…um..Thank You" she squeaked. Kai put her down on her feet.

"Don't hurt yourself." He stated and then walked away even though she hadn't answered his question.

"So, Kai what was that about?" Tyson snickered.

"Shut up idiot." Kai said

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Tyson was steaming red.

Mimi sighed and walked upstairs she dried her hair and herself. Before changing into her

Pajamas. It was already time to sleep, they all had to sleep because they had and early start

tomorrow. Milly was telling everybody who they were sleeping with the pairs were:

Mimi and Kai

Brunette and Rei

Hiro and Milly

Tyson and Lily

DaiChi and Max

Hillary and Kenny

After Milly explained who was sleeping with who and where. Everybody went their separate

ways.

This is my 5th ch. sorry I haven't updated for soooooooo long. I didn't have my Internet I hope you

guys (and girls) liked it and enjoyed it. The 6th ch. will come soon please read and review!


End file.
